Not Again!
by Love4Dreams
Summary: Risa Koizumi the always chearful girl is about to die, what will Otani do in such a state! *no worries..not a death fic*  rated T for ..maybe language mistakes
1. Chapter 1

Hi! (=

this is my first fanfic.. excuse my language mistakes, i`m still learning Q,Q

**_italic for self-talking_**

however.. enjoy..hopefully

i own nothing, only my cell phone and some few other stuff but not the characters of this fanfic

* * *

><p>**Not Again**<p>

Risa:" wah! Look at that guy! so wonderful!"

Otani:" you do realize your walking with your boyfriend don`t you?"

Risa:" no no, he`s holding a sign of **free hug**"

Otani:" what`s so cool about that?"

Risa:" I always wanted to do that! I always admired that when I saw it in on tv"

Otani wondering:"why? You`ll be just hugging strangers"

Risa:"no ,that`s called..".. completing with dreamy eyes.. "spreading love and compassion, you can`t imagine what a hug can give " ...looking back at him with puppy eyes:" can I join him?"

Otani was dazed by the sudden request "w..what? no!"

Risa frowned"why?"

Otani sighed" ok but on one condition"

Risa:" im listening"

Otani with a smirk on his face" you`ll have to go jump from over a bridge with me"

Risa" no fair! You know i`m afraid of highs"

Actually otani was well aware of that , he didn`t like the idea of some strangers hugging her so he gave her that condition that she can`t put up with .. it`s way easier that admitting he will get jealous if she hugged some random guys..

"i`ll do it" said by risa with determination within her eyes.. then she ran over to that guy and stood next to him waiting to hug people just like him.. that was when otani was trying to register what she just said..

Once he realized it, his sight wondered around to spot where she was.. she was hugging a girl, after she pulled back , another girl came for free hug..` _that doesn`t seem so bad_ `.. otani thought .. then a guy came for a free hug too, she stretched out her arms smiling... `_now it seems bad`_ otani thought as an annoyed expression raised up his cute face but he thought `_it`s only a hug and he`ll never see her again`  
><em>

Another guy came for a hug .. otani stood still crossing his arms and breathing deeply in an attempt to calm down..` _but what if one of them liked the hug and stalked her or something?`_ 3rd guy came for his hug `_wait..isn`t that the first guy who got a hug from her?`_

"what are you doing otani?" she blushed slightly looking at the way he was grabbing her hand pulling her away not even looking at her but she knew he was blushing too

"enough hugging"

"is he..jealous?" she smiled at the thought deepening her blush… then added " otani.."

"what?"

"you`re.. jealous"

"yes I am, and you are still going to jump over that bridge, with only rope grabbing you"

She felt shivers go through all of her body

three days later…

Otani was in his room intending to have a sweet night of sleep, that`s when he heard a voice yelling from somewhere around the house..

"A-chaan! "  
>He got out of his room to meet his mom who was calling him a moment ago<p>

"yes mom?"

"I need you to go to grocery "  
>"can`t I go tomorrow?"<p>

" no, your grandma is coming early in morning and I wan`t nothing to lack our breakfast table"

"alright" and he went out heading to grocery

_`Since I`m out anyways… I haven`t seen her since that day at the park`_

He grabbed his cell phone and started dialing a number , the person on the other end of line picked up

"hello"

"hello, risa I am going somewhere and.. I was wondering if I could meet you and just ….have a walk, we can stop and play some vedio games on the way"

"ok sure, well i`m on the roof of the hospital in centre of city"

"what are you doing there?"

"eh? Ano.. I thought it was a nice place"

" ok i`m not far from there, i`ll come in 3 minutes" he said that sensing the nervousness in her voice

"3? No.. look don`t come up, i`ll meet you at the gate, bye"

Peeb peeb ….` _Why did she hang up so fast?`_

Arriving to hospital.. otani waited for a half hour now.. `_what`s talking her soo long?`_

He called her but she didn`t pick up her cell..So he got into the hospital ..the elevator was broken and closed..looking up at the big clock on wall.. it was pointing to 10:30p.m ..` _what were I thinking asking her out in such a late time? I must hurry`_

He ran up that stairs to reach the roof, he stopped for a moment placing his hand on the door knob and panting.. once he got a hold of his breath he opened the door and started scanning the roof using his sight..

He spotted her.. what he saw gave him a flash back to past

He was still a 7 year old child, playing on the roof of his school with a friend even though it wasn`t allowed , but they sneaked in anyways, he challenged the other child in a race , the first one who reach the wall wins, so the boy who was called takeru just ran beside him, otani`s feet were just shorter than the other child so takeru was winning, takeru looked back at otani while running...

The boy said with a smile on his face still looking at otani behind him "see otani? You are so slow!"

Otani with a terrified look:"watch out!"

Takeru felt no ground under one of his legs..a part of the wall was broken.. takeru lost balance falling off the building

Otani fell back trying to realize what just happened with tears welling in his eyes which were full of shock, all his body was sheviring in fear...they both knew the roof was closed for some reason, and that was a really un expected way to find out why it was closed...

That memory got back to him as if it was yesterday.. making him gasp as he saw his risa on the edge of that roof wall...his eyes widened in shock, with tears forming in his eyes.. he said using the loudest voice he could bring out "please! Don`t jump.. I love you..i love you..please!"

* * *

><p>next chapter is soon to arrive so plz review (=<p>

sweet day/night to u


	2. Chapter 2

first: DestinyDreamer911 thanks for review, i really truely absolutely appreciate it! :D

now: enjoy..

* * *

><p>.. Otani said using the loudest voice he could bring out "please! Don`t jump.. I love you..i love you..please" But words were choking refusing to come out in a loud voice..the long distant between them and the fact that his voice was some sort of low didn`t allow his words to reach her, but she could hear a faint voice ..she looked behind, he was trying to walk closer but she stretched out her hand in a sign of telling him to stop taking one step closer to the edge.. he got the idea that if he moved forward she`ll jump..<p>

"but didn`t you say you`ll have a walk with me? Playing video games? How will that happen if you were to die?"said by otani who was now in tears, she wasn`t even looking at him ..

he felt strength leave his feet as he fell on his knees realizing everything is his fault, if he didn`t accompany takeru sneaking to the roof he wouldn`t die.. if he didn`t fail to notice what risa was thinking or even know what bothered her.. she wouldn`t be standing at the edge by now,..

not wanting her to die he begged one more time with a broken voice "please..please don`t die! not you too, not again!"

He looked up at her..she placed her hand within her bucket getting something out, it was her cell, she called.. otani`s cell vibrated , he picked it up in a rush knowing risa was the caller… in the other end of the line ..he could only hear ..sobbing voice .. it went deeply through his heart as if stabbing him.. but he managed to utter some words..

"risa..please.. don`t!" his voice was weak

"It`s …hard…" her voice was shaking

"please! Try i`ll help you"

She looked at him with tears drawling down her face .. "i`m trying…sorry" then she jumped..

That`s exactly when otani stopped breathing and froze in his place with tears leaking down his face.. he gathered his strength, stood up and ran to the edge not believing what just happened, he looked down the building, 2 meters down where he stood there was a balcony , the balcony of a room in the hospital which is in the floor right before the roof

She`s alive? So he jumped after her reaching the balcony … from the balcony he got into that room but she was no where to be seen, otani panicked again that she may actually fell, he looked down the balcony but she was not any where down there

The room was empty and dark.. he didn`t know what to think any more…or what happened

"you.. jumped too?"

He looked behind him pulling that tall girl into a hug, a bone crushing hug

" I thought wind pushed you changing where you fell and you died!" said by otani`s voice which was low yet carried releif in it`s tune

Risa with a blush " true i`m a girl but wind can`t actually push a human"

Otani pulling out of the hug " right.." now raising his voice a bit " you scared the hell out of me!what is it that is so hard? And why did you jump at first place?"

Risa looking aside blushing" well.. you wanted us to jump from over the bridge, and I thought it`d be so hard, so I tried to jump from the roof as a practice, the distant to balcony wasn`t much but I thought it would help, even that little distant scared me to cry"

" and why were you saying you are sorry?"

" because... etto... I can`t help my fear?"

"idiot..there`s no such a bridge to do that kind of sport as jumping from over it in this city!" A/N: if any one knows if it`s a sport or not or what`s it called let me know plz

Risa placing her hands over her head in a shock "really? No way! " `_then i was scared for 3 days over something that doesn`t even exist?`_

Otani pulled her into another hug, his face facing her back then he said with a tender soft voice" my heart stopped when you jumped, don`t scare me like that ever again..stay like this till your feet hurt..that`s your punishment for scaring me"

_"then punish me all the time`_ .. risa thought as her cheeks went a darker shade of blush

At risa`s home door..

Risa said " you didn`t think i`m suiciding did u?"

" put yourself in my place and see what you`ll think"

Risa blushing "I... need my hand to get into the house"

Otani slightly blushing and hardly letting go of her hand " yeah sure" `_but I thought I lost you today..i don`t want to let go`_

" it`s really late now.. all shops are closing, be careful on the way home"

" yeah.. eeh! I totally forgot about grocery!"

"but it`s closed"

Otani with watery eyes "they`ll eat my head on break fast"

Risa kissing him on cheek and smiling "no worries you`ll be fine"

* * *

><p>AN: here comes the end, sorry if at any moment you thought she died, no i`d never do that to her, not to Otani too, take care


End file.
